


Pizza

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hangover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam gets a surprise call.





	Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> AU where the boys aren't brothers

“Hello?” Sam said into his phone, wondering who was calling him.  Usually he didn’t answer calls from numbers he didn’t recognize, but for some reason he felt like he needed answer this one.  It was the middle of the day and he was sitting on the porch of his apartment, enjoying the sunshine.

“Hey, I’d like an extra-large pepperoni pizza, extra cheese,” said a gruff voice on the other end of the line. 

Sam couldn’t help himself – he laughed. 

“What?” the guy said, obviously offended by Sam’s laugh. 

“You’ve got the wrong number, my friend,” he said, his voice light and teasing.  Sam heard shuffling on the other end of the phone, accompanied by a groan.

“Fuu---.  Gah, just need pizza.”  He grumbled.  Sam laughed again.

“I’m sorry,” he said as kindly as he could, “and I can understand that you really need pizza.  We’ve all had those days.  But I can’t help you, I’m a shit cook.”

There was more shuffling and grumbling before Sam could understand the words.  “Sorry I called you,” the guy started.  “I’m so hungover I could die, but damn I want some pizza.  You, uh…”  He trailed off for a moment.  “My name’s Dean.  Your voice is really nice and I’m thinking maybe this hangover miss-call was meant to be.  Do you wanna meet me at Eno’s on Bishop and we can have pizza together?”

Sam should say no way.  He had no idea who he was talking to on the phone, this guy could be a serial killer for all he knew.  But Sam knew Eno’s, in fact he had some friends who worked there.  Pizza sounded awfully good…

“Sure.  Half hour?” Sam asked, before he could change his mind.

Sam could practically hear the smile on the guy’s face.  “Can’t wait.  I’ll be the one with the ball cap and black-out sunglasses, hiding from the sunlight like a vampire.”

Sam laughed as he hung up, hoping that he wasn’t getting himself into trouble.

One pizza and an hour of laughing later, Sam knew that Dean’s call was fate pushing the two of them together, ‘cause Dean was definitely the man of his dreams.


End file.
